


.Forever. (Castiel X Reader)

by SunsetWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angel Castiel, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Doubt, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Play Fighting, Protective Castiel, Reader-Insert, Series, Smut, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetWriting/pseuds/SunsetWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one/ chapter one of a Castiel x Reader series I am working on.</p>
<p>Proposal, wedding planning, wedding ceremony and everything inbetween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're back?

Two years, you smiled thinking to yourself about Castiel, Your lover with the piercing blue eyes and sweet natured personality. He had hypnotized you two years ago, Not literally of course. You had known him a year prior to the both of you getting together. He had brought you out on a snowy evening outside the "Love Nest" motel that Sam and Dean had gotten a room in last minute at.

"Y/N, said Castiel gruffly before brushing a snowflake off of Y/N's cheek which caused her to blush cherry red.  
"I've been having these feelings for you, all of the time ever since we kissed all those months ago" he said, making eye contact with you as he brushed his hand over your cheek. "I want to be with you all of the time and hold you and kiss you again, and in some moments I have had lustful thoughts". He momentarily glanced up at the starry sky before glancing down back at you. "I believe humans call the feeling love, I love you Y/N".

You froze up staring at him before uttering, "I love you too, Castiel". He tilted your chin up with his finger and kissed you sweetly, taking his finger off your chin you pulled him closer downwards by grabbing the shorthair on the back of his neck. 

You pulled away a minute later out of breath and he was still touching noses with you. "I like telling you I love you", he grinned before kissing you again.

You grabbed his hand as you walked back to the motel room with him, this was a moment you were going to remember forever.

And now, here you were dreaming hopelessly of every sweet and naughty memory you had with Castiel.

He had been gone, and still was for two weeks, saying he had business to take care of in heaven and a "surprise" for you, You were a little frightened of what possibly Castiel's version of a surprise could be. With him in mind it could either turn out really bad and still end up coming off as a sweet gesture or it could be really sweet and romantic and you wanting to jump his bones later in the evening.

"Cas, I miss you and I hope you come back tonight, I mean I'm not-   
Before you could finish you heard the flutter of wings you hadn't heard in weeks. You got up, almost running to him and then hugging him fiercely.

"I missed you very much as well Y/N" he said quietly, wrapping his arms around you and pressing a kiss to your hair. You pulled away from the hug briefly, and he leaned down to kiss you lovingly. His lips were soft and sweet but had a slightly rough feel to them.

Your noses rested together as you pulled away. "Can you stay, at least until I fall asleep"? "Yes, but after I have to leave and then I will be back in two days". "Okay", you sighed before taking off your shirt and pants, changing into a tank top and floral pajama bottoms. 

Castiel did the same, but was only left in his boxers. 

You laid down on the bed, and curled up into his chest when he came to lay next to you. "I'm sorry I have been gone for so long" you sighed at his answer, not being able to get upset because he was so sweet. "It's okay, you said you had business to take care of and you had a surprise". "My absence is never okay, Y/N" at this he leaned slightly to kiss you and nuzzled his face against yours.

You couldn't help but snuggle closer to him by draping your leg over his and putting left arm over his chest. "I love you, Castiel", you whispered to him before falling asleep soundly with your head on his chest.

 

You yawned, stretching like a cat. You felt something solid beside you and noticed it was Castiel, still here with you. His big blue eyes were staring at you, your hair slightly messy peering up from his chest. "You're still here"? "Yes", he smiled looking down at you and chuckling. "What's so funny"? "You're drooling" he smiled again and wiped the drool from the side of your mouth. You hid in his chest, embarrassed. You felt him press a kiss to the back of your neck, sucking and leaving a small hickey. 

"I have to shower" you groaned into his chest. "I'm sure that can wait" he said, his voice suddenly growing huskier. You giggled looking at him and he flipped you so you were suddenly underneath him. You squeaked and smiled at him. 

He pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss to yours and you moaned against his mouth, something along the lines of "yes". "What did you say"?, he chuckled before cupping your pajama bottom clad sex "Yes"! "That's what I said Cas,  
mm". 

"That's what I hoped", he whispered huskily before slipping two fingers into wet heat. "Oh, Cas"! you cried and gripped the sheets. 

He curled his fingers against your sweet spot which made you squeal in ecstasy. He groaned as you bucked your hips up against his and your orgasm came washing down with a scream of pleasure. 

He slipped your pajama bottoms off and threw them to the ground. "You're so wet, you're soaking my love". 

"Uh" you grunted when he slid your tank top off and began to tease your nipples. 

He cupped your breasts in both hands and you pulled his head down, enveloping your lips with his.

"C-Cas now I need it".. "Need what, in particular"? "This"? He said leaning his head down to bite your nipple, "or this" he said taking off his boxers and teasing your entrance with his rock hard cock.

"That, the second choice"! "What was the second choice"? He smirked, he just wanted you to beg, kinky little fucker.

You decided to drive him crazy, starting by pressing a kiss on his chin,a little nip on the side of his mouth and suddenly a sweet kiss which turned devilish when he swiped his tongue lightly against your lips, making his tongue enter your mouth. 

"Mhm please, Castiel" "just fuck me already". With that he growled into your ear before easing his thick, long cock inside of you. "Oh my god you're so big" "It's only been two weeks since our last.., escapade thought my lover would remember my size", he groaned giving a hard thrust. 

He lifted both of your legs up so they were in the air, Missionary.., smug little bastard knew this was your sexual weakness. 

"Oh, harder" she cried fiercely underneath me, her cries were always very loud and wanton and they drove me crazy, her cries made me give into her every desire. How could I not? 

I moaned darkly, driving into her with harder and longer strokes. "Kiss me", she squeaked out when I hit her g-spot, I knew I had her close to orgasm at this point.

 

"Do you hear that Sammy"? "Yeah, just let them be, are you twelve years old"? "No, I just didn't think that Y/N was so loud or that angel boy was even capable of pulling those noises out of her" "Maybe he's some kind of sexual master and we never knew it". "Yeah but he's just so awkward and I don't, oh there it is", chuckled Dean as he heard her scream out. Sam just looked at him scoldingly before burying his nose back in the book.

"Don't stop Castiel", you cried through your orgasm as he still drilled into you. "I won't" he groaned, and still thrusted as the coil snapped in his belly.

You stopped his hips momentarily and looked up at him. "What is it"? His face suddenly showed concern and he stroked his hand over your cheek. "I want to be on top"you giggled before aiding him in the task of pulling out of you. 

She put her hands on my chest before pushing me on my back and positioning herself over my throbbing length and her clearly aching heat. "I'm looking for something I can ride, do you have anything at all I can ride, sir"? "It has to be very big" she said innocently fluttering her eyelashes. "I think I may have something you can take for a test drive" "Oh really, I hope it's not bumpy" "Sometimes it is, depending on how  
fast you want to go". "Hmm, I'm gonna have to say yes to that test drive" "Okay" I chuckled darkly before easing her on me. 

I began to bounce her hips and she almost came off of me completely before I slammed her back down, which caused a scream to erupt from her. "Can I drive"? She panted, looking at me pleadingly. 

"I guess I can allow that" he smiled taking his hands off you hips and you leaned down to kiss him.

You bounced you hips on him slowly, testing the water before picking up speed which made you even louder than ever before. You let out a pornstar moan which made Castiel buck his hips up which made you squeak, he was hitting your g-spot and you were close to your third orgasm of the morning.

You began to circle your hips on him slowly, which allowed you to feel stimulation all over. His finger coated with your juices played with your clit and your orgasm burst and flooded down his cock and your thighs. His followed a minute after and you collapsed onto his chest, the both of you panting heavily.

"You're a bad girl, Y/N" "You started it up by giving me a hickey, baby". "I'm afraid I must go soon, sweetheart" "I know" you whined and kissed his chest, moaning slightly as he eased his dick out of you. "I had to take it out before we started up again" "Yeah, I know". 

"I'll leave my shirt for you, I know you've always liked to wear it after our intercourse". "I thought you only had one"? "No, remember I have the light blue one and the other white one you got me for Christmas last year". "Oh I remember and uh baby"? 

"Yes"? "Don't call it "intercourse" I lifted my head from his chest to use air quotes. "Why"? He said seriously as if he had no clue how stupid that sounded.

"Because it sounds lame, oh hey I'm going to have "intercourse" with my girlfriend now". "Call it, getting down and dirty, making the beast or fucking or something else that sounds a little sexier". 

"Lovemaking"? He questioned sweetly and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "This isn't the nineteen seventies Castiel" you said giving him a blank look.

"But isn't that what you do when you're in love with someone?, make love"? He questioned thoughtfully   
"Well, yeah but that's when the sex is slow, and romantic not like we just did". "That was more, getting down and dirty" he said and tapped your butt.  
"Yeah" you sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around your back loosely and pulling the sheet up so it just came rest on your lower back.

"My boobs are sore now" "I guess all that bouncing makes them sore, huh".   
"Yeahh" you sighed nuzzling your cheek on his chest. 

"Want me to massage them for you"? "Ugh, I was waiting for you to ask". He gently put his hands on your breasts before beginning to knead them which made you moan, he took two fingers and gently massaged them in a circular motion.

After about five minutes of this he stopped and pressed a kiss in your hair.

"I have to go now" "I wish you didn't have to" "It will only be two days, I promise Y/N".

He didn't let go of you yet and you just looked up at him sadly and tears came to your eyes. "Am I too clingy, Castiel"? You said as the first tear fell from your right eye.

"Don't cry, my love" "You aren't clingy, not in a bad way, I'm pretty clingy too and I'd much rather be with someone who wants to be with me most of the time then to be with someone who doesn't want to be around me a lot". "I wouldn't have anyone else but you".

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Castiel" his words only made you cry harder.

"Shh, don't cry I have a big surprise for you when I get back". "I know, I just miss you alot sometimes, remember when you were gone for almost two months". "It made me think you didn't love me anymore, and I just don't ever want to go that long without seeing you ever again".

"Neither do I, Y/N" I whispered, wiping all of her tears away. It made me very unhappy when she was sad, especially if I was the cause of her unhappiness.

"I don't want to make you unhappy" "You do make me happy, Castiel". 

He lifted you off his chest and began to dress, leaving his white shirt for you and taking a fresh one out of the drawer. 

You got up, putting his white shirt on and grabbing a pair of boyshort panties from the drawer. 

He strode over to you, enveloping you in not one but four lovely kisses. He was about to poof away when you ran to him, hugging him and saying "I love you" "I love you to, Y/N" this time you cupped his face and brought him down for a hot kiss and his teeth gently tugged on your lower lip. 

Your noses rested together again, his cheek nuzzling against yours in a silent goodbye before he left.

After he was gone, you picked up the remaining clothes strewn across the floor and shoved them into the full hamper, today was definitely laundry day.

You walked into the kitchen, glancing at the clock and brushing your long Y/H/C hair to the side. 

"Well, well if it isn't our little sex monster" "Ugh" you groaned turning an embarrassing red.

"I didn't even know you guys were up" "How could we be asleep, the noise was unforgivable", said Dean smirking.

"Okay, in my defense guys he was only supposed to stay last night until I fell asleep, I had no involvement in his decision to stay". "And- and he started it all this morning by giving me a hickey". 

"Fine, I guess this time it's Cas' fault" chuckled Sam who patted you on the shoulder.   
"How many often do you two have sex anyways"? Asked Dean with a mouthful of cereal. "Uh none of your business" "C'mon you know the details of my escapades" "Yeah, you told me when I didn't even want to know" "It still means you owe me" he smiled in your direction and you stifled a laugh.

"Well, three times a week, sometimes four but that's when he's actually here and one time it had been a very boring night, you guys were gone so we did it three times".

"Go, Cas really getting ass these days, I'm surprised he's such a smooth little fucker". "Yeah well he is and he's got a big- "Too much" interrupted Sam putting his hand up to stop you from continuing. 

"Why are you so attracted to him anyways, Y/N"?  
"What do you mean by that, Dean"? you said, your mind imagining steam blowing out of your ears.  
"I mean exactly what I just said"  
"I-well he's just really sweet and handsome, he's the sexiest angel in the garrison you know and he just loves me no matter what". "He keeps me sane" you smiled after saying this and realized that he really was everything to you.

"You up to going to the bar tonight, sweet cheeks"? "Nah, I kind of was gonna take a hot bubble bath" "Loser"   
"Well sorry, you know I don't like to drink anyways Dean" you said giving him a scolding look. "Yeah but that's because you are Y/N no fun". 

"So what are you looking at, Sammy"? You giggled peering over his shoulder.

"Oh just this, says 3 people died suddenly all at the same time yesterday evening about three hours out from here". "Demon deals"? You asked, probably the cause of some poor suckers losing their lives so that they could get what they wanted for ten years.

Your mind wandered back to Castiel, who probably thought you were ridiculous for crying because he was leaving, you even thought it was silly. Your emotions and hormones were sometimes crazy after sex with him, maybe the bliss was so much that it was actually too much bliss that it made your emotions go AWOL.

You were crazy in love with your sweet blue eyed angel.

 

You spent the rest of the day researching with Sam, eventually getting dressed and making lunch for the boys and yourself. 

"Well, I'm going to the bar with Sam, you sure you don't want to come"? "Yeah, I'm okay maybe next time, uhm what time will you guys be home"? "Probably 12:30 or something" answered Sam before waving you off and entering the garage with Dean. 

It was 7:30 when you decided to go and start your bubble bath.

You happened to nab the room that had the nicest bathroom when you first moved into the bunker with Sam and Dean. It had a beautiful white claw foot tub with soft pastel pictures of the landscape put up on the bathroom walls.

You climbed into the tub, savouring the sweet scent of the bubble bath filling the atmosphere.

You laid back with closed eyes for about ten minutes before hearing a louder than usual voice. 

"Hello, Y/N" you jumped, scrambling to cover yourself and then the realization came to you that it was just Castiel. 

You turned to look at him and his eyes were lustful at the scene of your naked body, you mentally scolded him. 

"What are you doing here- I thought "I finished earlier than expected" he interrupted, now on his knees by the tub.

"Get in here" you giggled and he still was staring at you with a blank look. 

"I have no desire to bathe, I don't need to". "Doesn't mean you can't" you challenged back and he gave up in defeat, beginning to take off his coat which was followed by the rest of his clothing.

He climbed into the tub, marvelling at the bubbles momentarily before pulling you over so that you were sitting between his legs.

You sighed and turned so you were looking at him.

"I'm sorry I cried this morning, I released it was stupid". "It wasn't stupid, I realize that I am not here enough and I am determined to make that better".

He covered your eyes before reaching down to take something out of his coat pocket.

"Turn around" he whispered, his breath faintly tickling your ear.

You flipped around so that you were straddling him.

"Open your eyes" he said and you giggled as he took his hand off of them.

You opened your eyes and he was holding a diamond ring, was this real?

The diamonds were aligned so that they formed a heart that was filled in with tiny crystals followed by a golden band that said "forever".

"I have been thinking for a long time  
now, baby and I want to spend the rest of time with you but only if you want to spend it with me"

"Will you marry me, Y/N"?

"Yes, Castiel" you smiled happily and he slid the ring on your finger before sealing your new engagement with a fiery kiss.


	2. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's controlling ways are beginning to get the reader, could this drive a wedge between the two of them.

"Who did you pick out the ring with"? You smiled mischievously as he scrubbed your hair with the peach scented shampoo. "I went with Dean, a few weeks ago and I was ready to propose but I was called away". 

"It would make me very happy if you were my wife, Y/N" 

You blushed a deep red, your stomach swirling excitedly as you though of standing at the alter with Castiel. 

"We have to start planning this wedding,pick our theme and the centrepiece and-

"Shh" he said before silencing you with a kiss. You hated but also loved whenever he did that to you.

"We'll get it all figured out in time, my love" he spoke this softly as he rinsed the shampoo out of your hair. 

"I know but it's just a lot to think about", You sighed before relaxing into his side. "The water is getting cold" you shuddered, and he wrapped one arm around arm around you before snapping his fingers.

The water quickly returned to a hot temperature, followed by him smiling and saying "Not anymore".

Despite most people having sex after engagement, you didn't really desire it right now. You were happy just snuggling with him for the minute.

He grabbed the loofa and squirted some body wash on it, making sure to lather it before sweeping it across your stomach and chest. He scrubbed gently, moving towards your back and beginning to maneuver the cloth lower.

"Uh uh" you warned snatching the loofa from him and covering his eyes as you washed in other places... 

"Why did you not want me to see you washing yourself"? "Because it's weird", you said giving him a scowl.

He mimicked your look and you couldn't help but laugh out loud. He touched your cheek with his hand in an effort to reassure you. "I don't want you to think you can't wash yourself in front of me, I think you are beautiful in every way".

"That's not it, It just makes me feel weird" "I've seen your vagina many times before Y/N, over fifteen to be more specific and surely i will see more of it if we choose to have babies one day"? 

"You want babies"? you squeaked excitedly before embracing him tightly. "Yes, I want babies and only with you, my future wife". 

You could have melted into a puddle right then and there, the thought of having babies with Castiel was very enjoyable. He would be a bit strange at first, but nonetheless a great father.

You pecked his lips gently before speaking up. "I think it's time to  
get out soon, my fingers are getting wrinkly". "Like an elephant"? He asked,  
tilting his head to the side. "Yes, like an elephant" you replied, giggling at the  
confused look on his face.

He helped you out of the tub, wrapping you into a fluffy white towel and standing beside you as you dried your  
hair, quickly running a brush through it. He put a towel on before heading out of the bathroom and standing still as you got dressed into some pajamas. 

"Are we going to bed"? He asked, coming closer to you.

"No, not unless you want to".

"No I thought we could go lay on the sofa for a bit".

"Yeah sure" you smiled at him and squealed when he suddenly lifted you up, princess style.

"What are you doing"?,  
You giggled as he began to carry you down the hall to the sofa. "I enjoy  
carrying you like this, I was told once that princesses were carried like this, you are my princess Y/N".

Ugh, such a sweet talker and he didn't even know it.

You put a hand on his chest, stopping him before looping your arms around his neck and craning your neck up to kiss him.

"Why did you kiss me"? "Because i love you" you gushed as he set you down gently on the sofa.

You laid down so that your head was on his bare chest. You started to cry out of happiness.

"Y/N, baby why are you crying"? "Did I upset you"? 

"No, Castiel I'm just very happy" "I'm excited to be your wife and for you to be my husband".

"Is your business in heaven done for now"? 

"Yes, thank goodness I am able to have more time with you, I was going crazy but not literally of course". 

"How many babies do you want, Castiel"? 

"As many as you want" "I want two babies". 

"I'll look into hiring a wedding planner tomorrow or later this week sometime", you said before yawning and looking at the clock which only said 8:45.

"Are you ready for bed"? "It's only 8:45"  
"You're very tired, I can sense it, you shouldn't be researching for long hours". "Work has to be done, Cas"

With no response he lifted you and began to carry you off to your bedroom.

Before you knew it, he laid you down on the bed, crawling in beside you and cradling you into his chest and you were half asleep. 

"Ngnh" you mumbled as he spoke up, "I love you Y/N" you opened your eyes, peaking up at him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek, too tired to move close enough to his lips. 

You readjusted your head, falling asleep within ten minutes. 

Castiel never did mind staying nights with you, he actually enjoyed it, Saying it made him feel like a "human" as he put it. Even though he didn't require sleep, he still could but only for a few hours each night. It was very sweet but the thought of him watching you for all ten hours of your sleep creeped you out slightly. 

It was comforting to know someone loved you so much and you returning the same amount love, because in your early hunter years when you were 20, now 25 you had been convinced that you would never get married or have true happiness. Hope began to blossom when you had met Sam and Dean, you felt loved even though your relationships with each other were platonic except for occasional snuggling, bed sharing and cheek kisses. 

But the hope had grown into a new high when you met Castiel, after working with Sam and Dean, you hadn't actually met him until his third year in a human vessel on earth. 

 

"Wake up" whispered Castiel in your ear, making you yawn and stretch out.

"Ugh, baby" "Come on, wake up baby" 

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm getting out of bed".

"I can allow that", he smirked and gave you a sweet kiss on the lips and you whined in disagreement. "What's the matter"? He frowned, staring at you with his puppy dog blues. "I have morning breath and you kissed me".

"I'd take you anyway you are, Y/N as long as its you". 

You didn't say anything except hiding further into his chest.

"We have to find a wedding planner today" "Do we have enough money for a wedding"? He questioned, staring at his jar of money on the counter he had saved when he was human, some of it was actually Jimmy's and some of it was Castiel's money. 

"I have been saving since I was five years old Cas, I've always wanted a wedding and nobody said it had to be a huge wedding".

"We could even have the party after the wedding here" "Maybe, and it's called a reception". "Yes, a reception".

 

Your stomach interrupted the debate between the two of you, earning a laugh from your fiancé.

"I guess you're hungry, he said and offered you hand up from the bed.

You graciously took it, fingers combing through your hair quickly before leaving the room to see Sam and Dean sitting on the couch watching some garbage reality tv show. The drama was way too played up to be believable anyways. 

When you walked by them they immediately were glued to the sweet ring on your finger.

"So you finally manned up, hey Cas" smiled Sam at him as he stood near him.

"Yes, I manned up as you say, Sam" "Good" mumbled Dean before him and Sam went to engulf you in a double hug.

"Congratulations" they said before Dean had an evil smirk on his face "So when are you guys going to Vegas" he joked. 

"We aren't getting married in Vegas, we are going to have a real wedding" "You do realize how much that costs, right"? interjected Sam through a mouthful of toast. "Yeah, I'm well aware and nobody said it had to be huge, you guys, charlie and Garth for sure". 

"Who's gonna give you away"? they said at the same time as if hinting for you to pick one of them. 

"Well boys, if you play your cards right it could be one of you", you said trying to keep an emotionless, serious face.

You actually would have one of them or maybe even both give you away, it would be an interesting twist on the traditional wedding.

Sam had been your friend for a bit longer than Dean, he obviously welcomed you right away when you had met, five years ago. It took Dean, on the other hand about two months before finally warming up to you, he had been convinced for some time,  
(A whole month) before finally coming to the realization that no matter how many times he proposed it  
that you were not going to sleep with him. 

Dean was a cuddler and Sam was a sleep-talker and drooler so you usually always stayed with Dean.

They had helped you through your all-time lows including when you and Castiel had broken up.

You cried for days and Castiel tried to see you but you refused his apologies, even though what you truly wanted was him and he probably knew it. He had been trying to control you, govern everything you did and prevented you from even going out somedays. His last shout of the argument was "I just want to protect you"! Which only made you cry harder.

He was starting to do this again, and it scared you out of oblivion. 

You thought of the discussion of possible hunt yesterday morning   
and pulled Castiel out into the hallway.

"Cas, I gotta talk to you" "What seems to be on your mind, my love"? 

"There's a hunt, maybe and I have to go- "No" he interrupted.

"Why, you don't own me" "I know this already Y/N, but that doesn't mean you should go".

"Ugh-Can I at least train then"? "Fine" you grabbed his hand, "Come on then, fight me". "I won't fight you, Y/N" he said firmly. 

"Come on, you can help me, meet me down in the gym in five minutes".

He was about to protest when you disappeared to your room, getting dressed into a sports bra and spankies, along with your running shoes and some boxing gloves.

You ran downstairs, to find him standing there, shirtless in his slacks.

"I won't fight you and you know that you cannot hurt me, Y/N". 

"Let's go baby blues" "Y/N"! He shouted, making you shrink back, stepping into the wall.

"S-sorry I-I didn't mean to" you said as tears brimmed over your eyes, lip quivering. 

"Y/N" he reached go touch you, and you shied away. "Please, I didn't mean to scare you".

You couldn't stop, starting to cry and he made another attempt to come closer. "No"! You shouted pushing him away.

"I just, maybe we shouldn't get married if its going to be like this" "Don't say that" he said, eyes now glossy from your statement.

You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand in an attempt to stop the tears but they wouldn't. 

"What's going on down here"? Called Dean from up the stairs.

You pulled Castiel's ring from your finger, throwing it into his hand before running up the stairs and into your room.

You locked the door, he could still get in and probably would but hopefully would get the message you were delivering by shrinking back down to the floor, starting to sob into our hands.

Maybe you shouldn't have pressed him about sparring, but you only meant it as a joke and for good fun. You couldn't marry someone who tried to shelter you from everything, like a chained up dog.

But you couldn't stay away from him, he was your missing puzzle piece, never complete without him.

You cried yourself asleep against the door and sleep until the late afternoon before being awoken by a soft knock on your wooden door.

"Cas I don't think she wants to see you right now" I said quietly, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I must make things right Dean". "I know, buddy but maybe I should see her first to, you know check on her".

"I guess that would be advisable, I'll go wait in the living-room". 

I knocked on her door softly, I hear a quiet "what" from the other side and my heart nearly broke.

"It's Dean, can I come in"? "I guess so" she says in a monotone voice before I feel her weight shift off of the door, and see the brass knob twist, opening the door so her tear-streaked face is now in my view.

I walked inside, engulfing her into a strong hug and her figure becomes putty in my embrace and she begins to cry into my shoulder as I rub her back soothingly. "Hey it's alright" I say, hoping to have her emotions calm down for a moment. 

She releases from my hug before sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"I shouldn't have bothered him about it, I was joking, I mean I've sparred with you and Sammy before, why should it be any different with him"? "I think he's just afraid of possibly hurting you". "He hurt me and scared me when he yelled".

"I shouldn't have said I wouldn't marry him if it was going to be like that, he just made me so upset and I panicked, trying to find something that I knew would hurt him". "I know, sweetheart, you should let him in here to talk to you".

"Okay" you nodded in agreement and Dean left, beckoning Castiel over. 

He entered the bedroom, closing the door and turning a lamp on.  
"Y/N, you have no idea how sorry I am".

"I should have just sparred with you but I'm so scared of being the one to hurt you". "But you did hurt me by scaring me Castiel" "I know and I shouldn't have yelled".

"I shouldn't have given you the ring back and said what I said, obviously I want to be your wife but I just-it drives me crazy when you treat me like a possession". 

He didn't say anything but just pulled you up by your hands and enveloping you into a fiery kiss.

"I promise I won't anymore, I'm just so scared of losing you"

"I'm not saying become anti-protective but just, lighten up a bit" "letting me go on the occasional hunt and train".

"Okay, I can do that", he said as he nuzzled your face with his.

"Now" he said,taking your hand and looking at you before taking the ring out of his pocket. "Will you be my wife, again Y/N"? "Yes" you giggled as he slipped the ring back on his finger.

"I'm sorry" he said before kissing you and pulling you into a tight hug.

"So, how about that engagement sex, later tonight"? You said in a sultry voice. 

"Definitely" he said, giving your butt a firm squeeze with one hand.

You kissed him again before walking away to Sam's laptop, grabbing it and sitting on the sofa and opening it up.

"So, everything good between you guys"? Asked Sam as your eyes were glued to the computer screen, searching for wedding planners. "Yeah" you said and he looked over at you smiling "Glad to hear it".

"Where is he"? "He just went to go talk to some angel discussing what he just finished up in heaven". 

"You guys getting busy tonight"? Asked Dean from beside Sam who paused dr.sexy m.d. "Uh, Dean kinda personal"  
"Well I have to know if I need to put my earplugs in" "Yeah, we are, 10:00 ".

"Lame.. can't believe you love nerds plan it". "We like, never do that Dean"

"Yes, finally"! You exclaimed after hitting a link for a wedding planners site named Karen. "What"? chuckled Sam before resuming the show. "Found a wedding planner"

Her price was fifty five dollars per hour and fifteen minute session. It wasn't awful, considering any other planners you had looked at so far were in the hundreds range with some pretty bad reviews.

But this woman had all four star or five star ratings, and beautiful pictures from  
clientele weddings.

You were going to call her tomorrow morning, already excited to start your plans. 

Wait.., Did her pictures mean you had to invite her?

It didn't really matter, but it was a strange idea especially if you were already paying for her services.

You bookmarked her website before tuning into the show, it honestly had bad acting and everything was about sex with the "doctor", whose long hair reminded you of Sam's so it became slightly uncomfortable for you to watch.

"Guys, I have to book an appointment for a dress""I have to book an appointment for a dress"! You squeaked, your heart fluttering and stomach growing warm at the thought of walking down the aisle. 

You were really getting married.

"I'm going to put on some water for tea, anybody want some"? "Sure" said Sam, not looking away from the television. "Tea is for pansies Sammy" chuckled Dean from beside him.

"Alot of people drink tea, Dean, it has plenty of health benefits" "Blah,blah well you are the only man I know that drinks tea, which makes you a pansy".

"It doesn't make him a pansy" you laughed from the kitchen before plugging the kettle on and flicking it on.

Cas' wings fluttered, appearing beside you suddenly which caused you to jump.

"That didn't take long" "No, it did not but I still missed you".

 

God. He should start writing poems or love songs.

"You think I should write love songs"? "That seems very silly, Y/N".

"No, honey I was only joking and I told you no more mind-reading". "I know, but it helps me understand your emotions better" he said huskily, approaching you and stroking your cheek gently and leaning in to kiss you.

But, you were interrupted by the scream of the kettle.

You jumped apart from him, nearly bumping noises with him. You flicked the kettle off putting a tea bag in each mug and pouring water in each before turning back to Castiel and resting your back against the counter.

"You were saying"? You giggled, biting your lower lip lightly which only made him come closer to you.

"I wasn't saying, I was kissing you" he said in his nearly always husky voice that made your lower stomach swirl with excitement. He put his hands on either side of your hips and you reached up slightly to put your arm on the back of his neck, he leaned down, drawing your lips to his in a slow, slightly messy kiss that made your lips smack together with his which created a sound.

I lightened the kiss before pulling away from her lips even though I really didn't want to. "I love you" I said straightly, making her giggle before pulling me in for another kiss. "I love you" her tender, love filled voice replied before she wrapped both arms around me and leaning her head into my chest.

It took me a minute to realize she was initiating a hug because I was of course, thinking of her. I wrapped both arms around her, not too tight or too little but enough for her to know I wasn't planning on letting go for the moment.

"Ugh you guys, stop being so cutesy with each other before you make me throw up", Dean groaned which caused Y/N to pull away from my embrace gingerly, then turning her head to throw him a scowl, she was adorable when she got mad. 

"Sam, what do you take in your tea"? "Just milk" he replied to you. 

"Okay" you smiled, pouring some milk into his tea before bringing it to him.

"I'm going to shower" you said, giving Castiel a side eye to let him know you wanted him, in the shower with you.

He winked back awkwardly, squeezing his eyelid a bit too much. That was something he really needed to work on, being subtle about things like your code signals to each other you could give when you wanted to get freaky with each other.

Minutes after you were in the bathroom, already undressed he arrived, opening the door and clearly surprised by your naked body, breasts out.  
"I wanted to do that" he pouted at your already naked form. "You can still do me" you smirked at him which made him come closer to you. He was like a fish to bait when it came to dirty talk, he loved it.

She moaned as I cupped her naked sex, opening her mouth in surprise. "Wait for me in the shower" I growled, nipping her ear. 

I undressed, and she closed her eyes.   
I climbed into the shower with her, pulling her close to me.

 

"What do you want"? He whispered, squeezing your ass. "You, inside me" you said in a demanding tone that made him crack a smile. He gripped the back of my thighs, hoisting me up so my legs were around his waist, making me squeak in surprise.

He shoved a finger inside me "Ohh Castiel, please" "shh, I have to get you ready we can't have you get hurt". "I know" you pouted, pressing your lips to his in a sweet way. "I'm so happy that you pulled me outside two and a half  
years ago Cas, we wouldn't be where we are now if you hadn't"

"You could have made a move" he chuckled, crooking his finger and adding another one which made you cry out. "Castiel, you know I wouldn't have so don't tease me"

"I know, even though I don't a lot I was only joking".

"You're ready" he said sliding both fingers out before gripping you legs harder.

"Make love to me, Castiel" "I can do that" he smiled, nuzzling your face before sliding his cock inside in a gentle way. You moaned at his large size, it was one of the many things about him that got you off during sex.

It was all composed of his wonderful blue eyes, flexing arm and chest muscles as he drove into you, his voice and as well as what you had previously mentioned.

"Your soul is beautiful, Y/N" he said thrusting slowly and you cried out, trying not melt. You wrapped your arms around his naked back, grabbing at his shoulder and clawing as he began to pick up the pace before reaching a hand down to play with your clit. "Don't come" her growled, nipping your shoulder.  
"Oh, b-but" you couldn't even speak words, crying out for him and pining like he was your drug, which he of course was. "Let me rephrase that, you can't and won't come unless I tell you to" "please" he responded, with a sharp thrust and you realized he was hitting  
your sweet spot.

You squealed, coming all over his huge cock and he growled into your ear "Bad girls get fucked, harder". "Yes-haa ohh harder" you screamed loudly, screw lovemaking, literally. 

He went faster, keeping his strokes long but hard at the end. Minutes later he came, still hoisting you up. "Are you alright"? He asked you, genuinely concerned. "I'm better than alright" you smiled then pressing a peck to his lips. He eased you off his length, but not letting you down. "What are you doing"?

"Not letting you go" he said sweetly.

The two of you finished in the shower and he washed every inch of your body.

He carried you out again, placing you on the bed and politely turning around as you dressed for bed. "You don't have to look away when I'm getting dressed, baby" "I know, but I feel it is the right thing to do" he said, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. 

You turned into his embrace so that you were now facing him. "I'm calling the planner tomorrow, Do you want to come to the first meeting.. or"? "Of course I want to come, I play a part in the wedding and you shouldn't have to be all by yourself and you won't".

"I don't want you to fear abandonment anymore, Y/N".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay, the real wedding stuff will get underway next chapter.


	3. Pastel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's breakfast surprise turns into a flash to the future for the reader of some aspects of what her life could or could not be with Castiel. The idea of pastel wedding colours also strikes the readers mind.

"I don't, not anymore I know that what my mother did when I was younger was very dishonourable and for that reason I don't talk to her anymore" 

As a four year old girl, your mother had left you home alone for five days, she was also a drug addict with a serious problem who had tried to kill you days earlier before leaving you. 

After tripping and falling over one of your blocks, you wailed for nearly half an hour until a neighbour in your apartment building had burst in after hearing your devastating cries. Child services had been contacted and you were adopted by a couple in their late forties when you were four, they had both died three years ago, your adoptive mother had a stroke and your adoptive father had been killed by a gunman in a grocery store. They were amazing non-blood parents and it was a shame that their lives had ended in  
such a meaningless way. 

You didn't even have to tell Castiel this as you got to know him, he just knew almost as if he had a database in his head which let him know anything about any one particular human being. 

You hadn't really even known your father at all, but you did some research and with contacting a few inner circles you found out he was a hunter and had passed away. He apparently was a pretty good guy but had no knowledge if your existence, and according to the opinions of a few other hunters if he had known where your mother was headed he would have taken care of you in a heartbeat.

You trained for months on end and researching, talking to others about what you needed to know before embarking solo on your first hunt, a double vampire kill. You were basically Buffy except or being knocked down a few times. 

Dean and Sam had burst in on your party, and the introduction of themselves had led to a drinks and the clinking of beer mugs, basically binding  
the three of you as friends from there on out. "I'm glad you care so much, Castiel" you smiled, leaning to peck his lips.

"Are you tired yet"? "Nah, but we can just cuddle for a bit".

He carried you to where Sam and Dean were watching dr.sexy,  
Laying you down on the sofa so he  
was sitting and you were stretched across his lap, head laying on the armrest. 

Within in an hour she was out cold, she was so adorable when she slept, hair still in order but slightly mussed and head leaning to side and legs slightly  
tucked in. "I'm putting her to bed",  
I said attempting to get up.  
"Mhmm Cas" "Cassie I luv ywou" 

Dean and Sam shut up quickly, realizing you were sleep talking. We were just going to play games and talk to you. "I love you too, Y/N" I said, attempting to cover my chuckle. "Cas your heart is raelly big, and it makes me meelt" "That's good, sweetheart" "I kno" "I gonna get married to ywoo in a pretty pretty white dress even though I'm not a virgin".

"I don like if when you arn heree castael " "I know, sweetheart". 

Minutes later, she stopped talking and I was able to carry her to bed. I put her underneath the covers and she immediately curled up like a small kitten, I took off my clothes and changed into a new pair of boxers. I was getting used to wearing fresh clothes everyday considering I used to wear the same thing all the time. I got underneath the covers, pulling her into my chest and kissing her on the forehead before tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She was so excited about getting married, having a wedding and today it could have all been ruined if she hadn't forgiven me. She has been hurt so many times, I know she's not a piece of glass but I'm just afraid that she will shatter if the wrong piece is stepped on.

I am no longer able to prevent her to from going on hunts, to my knowledge they are going on another one in two days, a vampire nest three hours away. The least I could do, when I can is to accompany her to protect her which I am able to this time. I told her I was almost done in heaven but there is still a decent amount of work to be done. I still have to help some angels who wish to find their way back find it. It shouldn't be my job but It just is. 

I almost always fall asleep when I am with her, I don't require sleep but I think it relaxes her when I sleep. Tonight I was just going to watch over her until the morning, she was beautiful when she slept, curled into my chest like a kitten with one hand laced in mine and the other balled up in a small fist.

She woke up in the middle of the night, peeking up and looking at me with sweet, innocent eyes. "What's the matter"? I asked her with concern, wrapping an arm around her body,  
Holding her so she was partially laying down and slightly upright. "Nothing,  
just kiss me Castiel". 

I did not say anything, I just nuzzled my cheek to hers before pressing a warm kiss to her petal soft lips. She nibbled the bottom of my lip a few times as I continually kissed her. She moaned against my lips and gripped the short hairs on the back of my neck.

"Don't stop kissing me" she whispered against my lips and I didn't stop, still moving my lips against hers effortlessly. I pulled her upwards so she was sitting in my lap, now gazing down her lips as our noses brushed together. "What's gotten into you, baby"? "I don't know, just wanted you to kiss me, a lot and I still want you to". 

"That can be done" I smiled before tilting my head and attaching our lips together again. Minutes later we detached and she was still in my lap.

i kissed over and over again, kisses always made her happy.  
"Shh, what's the matter"? "I just love you so much and I don't want you to let me go" "I won't" I say, meaning it and pulling her back down so she is laying, cradled in my chest. "You know I love you to" "I know, I just get afraid that one day one of us won't say it and we'll regret it forever". 

"Shh, don't think about that" 

 

"You should go back to sleep, I can tell that you are very tired" 

"I'm just tired of thinking about things" "I have to call the planner and there is a hunt and-   
"Call the planner and we will worry about the hunt when it is time, I'm coming with you"   
"I thought you were busy"? She frowned.  
"No, well I still have some angels who require my assistance but they will have to wait. 

She fell back asleep like a bear in hibernation for the rest of the night.

 

You woke up, dreading the light like you had slept for 300 years. "What time is it"? You yawned, looking up at Castiel.

You always slept in his chest, it comforted you while keeping you warm at the same time. 

"Seven a.m, according to the clock". "Ugh" you mumbled, planting your head back on his chest with an mmph sound which made him chuckle. You loved that damn chuckle that made you shiver in your nether regions, it was sexy and warm.   
You pressed a kiss on the side of his mouth, about to lay back down when he swooped to kiss you again, taking you by surprise. He rolled you onto your back, ready to take your shirt off. "No, Castiel".

"Why"?

"Cause, I want to cuddle and just go back to sleep and those chuckleheads will hear me, uhm moaning".

"Okay" he grumbled, pulling you back into his chest. "Later, when we have our own motel room" "Okay" he smiled, kissing your forehead. 

You fell back asleep for what seemed like an hour, but more like forty five minutes before waking up. 

You yawned, struggling to remove yourself from Castiel's strong embrace. "Stay" he mumbled, pulling you back to him.

"It's so tempting but I can't babe" he let go, and you both got up at the same time. 

He put his last pair of clean clothes on and threw his dirty stuff in the hamper, you really had to do laundry today. Without further thinking you grabbed the hamper, going down the hallway to the laundry room, the damn thing had four washing machines and dryers, all which could be run at the same time.

You began sorting black clothes which consisted of Castiel's black pants (4) pairs, black lacy bras (2) and a few pairs of leggings which you didn't wear often along with some assorted socks.

Castiel walked in the laundry room, sneaking up behind you and putting his arms around your waist which caused you to jump and squeak.

"Laundry day" his voice rumbled in your ear which made you shiver.  
"Do you know why it's my favourite"? He rumbled again, pressing a kiss to my neck.  
"Uhm I don't know" I giggled innocently. 

"Because of when I fucked you on the washer" he said, whirling you around and kissing you hard.

"C-Cas" you whimpered against his lips before pulling away tenderly. "We have to wait, horndog" "What is a horndog, I've never met a dog with horns".

You clutched your stomach, momentarily doubling over in laughter. He made the cutest mistakes when it came to any pop culture reference or saying. "I don't understand Y/N, why are you laughing at me"?

You stopped laughing, straightening up before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Cas, honey it means you want sex and are really horny all the time like an animal".

"Oh, I understand and agree with that statement" he smiled and brought you into his arms, lifting you up by surprise. 

"Eek"! You squealed and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss you. 

"Cas, I have to do laundry, seriously".

"I know" he said, putting you down carefully. 

"Can I help"? He questioned, minutes later which broke the awkward silence.   
"Sure" you smiled after putting the first load in.

"Now we are going to do colours, this means no blacks, navy, grey or whites go in with them, got it"

"Yes, the concept seems very easy". He chuckled pulling a red lacy thong from the hamper. "This one is my favourite" he said making you gasp and reach to grab it out of his hand.

"Your underwear taste is impeccable, Y/N"

"Uh., thanks babe". 

 

After another hour of sorting, everything was in the wash and you could finally grab some breakfast. 

"Would you like to go out for breakfast, sweetheart"? Castiel asked, looking deeply into your eyes. He was always very sweet whenever he asked you out, such a gentleman or a gentle-angel in this case. 

"Sure" you blushed and he responded to your shy interaction with an earth-shattering kiss. 

"Mhm, Castiel as much as I love kissing you I have to get dressed".  
You wanted to go on your word but you couldn't and he kissed you even deeper, lifting you so that your legs wrapped around his waist.

God his kisses were addictive, lips slippery and hot against each others without release for breathing, oh yeah your boyfriend didn't need to breathe. 

"Cas I gotta breathe" you said suddenly and he quickly detached his lips from yours, reminding himself of your need of oxygen. 

"Sorry" he smiled, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I'll be right back though, I just gotta change and put my hair up" "Okay, I'll uhm meet you in the garage"

"Okay" you giggled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before running to your room. 

You quickly put on some black skinny jeans and a blue vneck, along with your regular boots. 

You met him in the garage, but not before leaving a note for Sam and Dean-o.

"Aren't we just gonna zap there, where are we going anyways"? "Yes, it's very special".

He grabbed your hand and you shut your eyes, at your destination instantly.

"Here we are" you opened your eyes, smiling brightly when you realized you were actually in a fantasy of yours which was breakfast, alone with Castiel in a luxury king size bed in a suburban home with you and one of your children running around.

"Is this our future, Castiel"? "No, but a different version of many possible futures, some features however in this one are real and will happen".

A little girl, no older than three ran towards you, feet padding on gleaming hardwood floors. "Mama"! She shouted and you gave Castiel a look which said you had no idea what to do.

"Pick her up" he said gruffly, an innocent grin appearing on his face.

"What's her name"? You asked him seriously.

"Angela" he said and you smiled in delight, picking up your would-be or possibly your daughter a few years from now, after all you weren't aware of the timeframe of this current future.

You thought possibly only, as he said some things in the different future(s) were fictional while some were real.

"Hi, sweetheart" you said, now beaming at her. She didn't reply, just looked at you before clutching your hand in hers and making eye contact with you, she of course had beautiful blue orbs like Castiel and Y/H/C hair along with light freckling on her cheeks.

"Mommy, I think that you are very pretty but I want a brother". You giggled at what she said as it didn't quite make sense. "Maybe mommy  
and daddy will make you a brother, you might have to wait a while for him though". "I can do that" she said and beginning to squirm and reaching out for Castiel. "Duh-Dad" she said, having slight trouble saying the letter D, but it was still recognizable.

I mean knowing you would have a daughter was honestly a huge spoiler alert. (Thanks Cas) but taking you to the near future was a great gift that nobody else could give you. 

"Let's eat" Castiel snapped his fingers and a pure silver tray with two beautiful china played that contained French toast, orange slices, a cup of tea, red grapes and various other fruits that could be stuffed onto the plate.

Okay, you smiled and your "daughter" sat down on the bed beside you.

"Thank you, Castiel" "You're welcome, always" he said and brought your hand to his lips and pressing a light kiss on it.

"But does this mess up the future and past of time right now"? You asked concerned right after gulping down a grape. "No, small things like this do not mess up the future or past, you and I will remember this but nobody else will have knowledge of the event taking  
place". 

"That's nice" you smiled, it was kind of like a forever secret memory the both of you could share. 

You finished the delicious breakfast within minutes. Castiel ate it anyways, even though he could only "taste the molecules" as he said to you once, which made you laugh so hard you cried, then you told Sam and you proceeded to laugh even harder together while Castiel just stared at you in wonder saying he loved your laugh   
and that it made him smile.

"Y/N at this time you would be pregnant with our second child" "Really"? You squeaked and without being able to help your self you grabbed the lapels of Castiel's coat and pressed your lips to his. "I take that you find that exciting"? He asked, testing the waters. "Yes" you smiled brightly. Dean had taught him well on how to communicate with women, however saying "More wine"? was the ultimate safe route if you angered a woman, Castiel said this a lot to you in the past and when you confronted him about it he said he learned it from Dean, then proceeded to shrug innocently.

"We should go, soon Y/N" "Okay" you smiled, stroking Angela's hair. After a few more minutes with your "Daughter" you got up, grabbing Castiel's hand to let him know you were ready to leave.

He zapped the both of you back to the present time. "Thank you" you said, looking up at him as the both of you walked hand in hand up the path that led to the bunker. "I love you, Cas" you said and he stopped walking to bring you in for a tender kiss which the both of you savoured.

"I love you very much as well Y/N" he said as the doors to the bunker slid open for the both of you. "I've got to go call that wedding planner before I forget and I will try to get us in for right after we wrap up the hunt". 

"Okay" he grinned, leaning down to peck your lips gently before you ran off, grabbing the phone from one of the tables in the library. "Hey" Dean yawned as he stretched his arms, walking towards you. 

You waved to him, not speaking to let him know that you were busy at the moment. "Hello, may I speak to Karen"? "This is she"

"Well, I was on your website an read that you are a wedding planner"? "That's correct Dear, was there something- "I was wondering when your next available consultation was, anything after the twenty seventh is good because I am out of town for a few days". "The twenty ninth is my next open one, when did you get engaged"? "A few days ago, you could say that my fiancé is an angel" 

"And what did have in mind for a theme"?

"Maybe something along the lines of springtime, roses or actually more of a light pastel spring". 

"Well that's great, drop by my office on the twenty ninth with your fiancé and I'll have a portfolio ready for you"!

"Thank you so much, see you then".

You hung up the phone, practically squealing in excitement.

You were planning your wedding,  
something you had fantasized about from a very young age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for any possible spelling mistakes I didn't catch. Finally the real wedding planning is going to get underway!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Regular readers of mine, should I start a tumblr for my works too?
> 
> Anything in particular you would like to see in the next chapter?  
> Longest thing I have ever written in regards to fan works.


End file.
